ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikoto Kujo
Heavenly Maiden Is an A-Rank hero from the Hero Association. Her sponsored company, as well as being the 16th President, is the vintage fiber manufacturing company called Haori and is nicknamed the 'Golden-Eyed Heavenly Maiden' due to her golden colored left eye. Appearance She wears a kimono that does not appear to have impede her fighting skills in the slightest. Her long hair is braided in twin loop 'odangos.' She also wears a floating shawl which is common in Oriental depictions of celestial beings, such as goddesses which adds to her title of "heavenly". She wears black gloves and her outfit has an opening on the chest and abdomen and makes her panties visible. She holds onto a large sword which she uses in combat. She also has two different colored eyes. While not in her hero outfit she wears a standard high school outfit with an eye patch over her left eye and her hair made into a long ponytail. She's shorter than Mirea and has a very slender figure. Personality She has a bit of an aloof personality and is basically a loner, to where Shuto even compares her to Mirea when he first met her, due to her eyepatch making others uncomfortable around her. She doesn't even seem to care about the rumors circulating about her and her eyepatch, (though she gets somewhat uneasy when the rumors about her left eye come very close to the truth). However, she does shows a somewhat softer side towards Shuto since he's not intimidated by her eye or her personality. It's revealed that she hates long chives since she used to be called the 'long chives Kujo' (a Japanese pun) when she was younger. She's also a little sensitive about her body measurements and the fact that her hero costume exposes her panties, (which begs the question as to why she would wear such an outfit in public if she gets embarrassed if someone points that fact out to her). History Mikoto Kujo is a student who goes to the same school as Shuto and Rio and happens to be a first-year student. She is shown to be a slender girl who wears an eye patch over her left eye. By removing the eye patch, she triggers her transformation into Heavenly Maiden. As for the company or business that sponsors her, it has been revealed to be a vintage textiles corporation called Haori. She is also the sixteenth owner of the company, which indicates she is also one of the self-sponsored heroes like Randolman and that her business may be family-operated like Fatman's. Apparently her left eye's special power is hereditary as she is shown with a relative, (most likely her grandfather), and he also possesses an eyepatch, indicating that he may have the same ability. Plot First Crime Arc An image of Heavenly Maiden is seen during the First Crime Arc when Ratman was ordered to steal the files of the Hero's Association. Unchain Arc Heavenly Maiden makes her first official appearance of the story as she helps fight off the Hero Killers that are attacking the public. Though she is able to hold her own against them, she and the other heroes would have been overwhelmed if Jackal and Ratman had not stopped those who were responsible. Hero Booster Arc Heavenly Maiden, in her identity of Mikoto Kujo meets up with Shuto at school and introduces herself as a first-year student. Though Shuto is excited at the Hero Magazine she is reading, Mikoto simply brushes it off. As Shuto leaves, she lowers her eyepatch, exposing her left golden eye. Her left eye begins to react to his presence and she predicts that something bad is about to happen to him. This prediction comes true as Shuto suddenly collapses in pain during gym class. She later engages the new D Rank Hero IS-KA but their fight is cut short as he suddenly leaves. Mikoto is both embarrassed at being reminded of her exposed panties and insulted that IS-KA would leave in the middle of a fight. In a small side-story, she has a small discussion with Shuto. Three weeks later, as IS-KA becomes a media sensation and the Smartphones he is advertising are being sold in record numbers, Mikoto still suspects that he is up to something while watching his commercial on television. Her suspicions are confirmed as heroes begin to rampage out of control on the streets. Somehow their powers are enhanced and they seemed to be in grip of a dark madness. She comes across IS-KA in his civilian identity as he pumps more of his S Gene energy into his Smartphone/Computer. At sword-point, she orders him to stop, but IS-KA instead transforms and starts to battle her. The fight is more or less equal with both using swords, but IS-KA decides to pull out a weapon that Heavenly Maiden's sword and haori cannot defend against: a huge speaker system, which can project an enormous blast of sonic energy. With this weapon, Mikoto is knocked out as IS-KA approaches to finish her off with his light-saber. Fortunately for her, her nano-fiber haori is still active and deflects the fatal blow. She manages to recover and is able to take advantage of a momentary distraction to user her Killer Move on her opponent. However, this proves to be too much for her as IS-KA's S Gene explodes with energy, thereby knocking her out again, and this time changes her back to her normal state. At that point, Ratman appears on the scene. Though she would not know of the encounter between them, she would laterawaken to find herself being carried to the hospital by Ratman himself. This, along with seeing Ratman's fanged maw up close, puts her into a panic, though she is eventually brought to the hospital to receive treatment. She awakens in a hospital bed with Shuto beside her, as she begins to ponder about Ratman as to why he seemingly saved her, despite being a wanted man by the Hero Association. She also begins to have some feelings toward Shuto. Abilities Physical Skills Lefteye.jpg|Left Eye Swordmaster.jpg|Advanced Sword Skills *'Left Eye:' Mikoto always keeps her left eye covered, which could indicate that this is the source of her powers. It has a gold color, hence her nickname as the 'Golden-Eyed Heavenly Maiden.' Apparently she is able to see visions or possess a kind of precognition, much like Unchain is able to do. *'Advanced Sword Skills': Heavenly Maiden's main skills lies in her usage of a double-bladed Chinese-style straight sword which she wields with very high-speed and precision. The upper limits of what the sword can cut is unknown but it has been proven effective against the Hero Killers. She can also cut through energy projectiles such as IS-KA 's Dark Energy Blast. Equipment Transformprocess.jpg|Transformation Eyepatch Maidenshawl.jpg|Haori Maidensword.jpg|Chinese Straight Sword *'Transformation Patch:' By completely removing her eyepatch and releasing the power from her left eye, Mikoto triggers her transformation to Heavenly Maiden. Like Shuto's transformation, Mikoto becomes taller and her physical skills are enhanced, such as her speed and strength. *'Haori' : Mikoto can use this a weapon or a defense mechanism. How it is guided is unknown, but the shawl is able to move either to deflect incoming attacks, or slice forward like a cutting instrument. This allows her to deal with multiple threats that she cannot handle with her sword alone. *'Chinese Straight Sword': This is Mikoto's main weapon. She has proven to be very skilled in wielding this blade and was first seen cutting off the arm of a Hero Killer. The sword itself does not seem to be made from ordinary steel as it has been shown to easily slice through various hard materials and even energy. The weapon is lightweight and Mikoto Kujo uses a combination of martial arts and fencing techniques to deliver fast and quick strikes. Finishers *'''Heavenly Cloud of Justice: '''This is Mikoto's strongest attack which allows her to form a drill-like weapon with her sword and haori. Trivia * She is currently the only A Rank female. * She is also the youngest Hero revealed at this time, as well as the youngest A rank hero in the Association's history. * She is one of the few heroes who owns her own company and sponsors herself. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hero Association Category:A Rank Category:Self-Sponsored Heroes Category:Female Heroes (Heroines)